fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
NOTICE: As of 11/07/2016, due to needing to focus on my personal life and the like, plus my studies, my activity on all wikias will be decreasing a bit. Of course, I'll still be doing my admin work (which means this likely doesn't affect you since y'know, all people visit this page for is for permission and all that as my response time won't be decreasing), just talk to people, and occasionally post, but other than that don't ask me for extensive amounts of help, so the most I can do for you is a paragraph, no more than that. Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph. Thank you. ''' Archived You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) New Demon Slayer I was wondering if i could get your permission to add a new demon slayer. The summoning demon slayer. If i don't respond back immedietly i'm out of town. Alvedrez (talk) 19:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Can I give Itsuki Izanagi Magic Seals as well? Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:54, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Delete a character Hey,Per. Can you delete my Michael Snakebite character, so I could create another Dragon Slayer please? This will be a Sea Dragon Slayer. Marcusfalk12 (talk) 20:42, July 10, 2016 (UTC)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) 20:42, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Good luck in your real life Per. I wish you the best. I guess I'll cancel work Cardinal Codes projects; I'll put it off for now. Just message me whenever you feel up to it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:34, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Nah, that's what I mean. I'll put off the Cardinal Codes since its a big project itself. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:42, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Does a magic automatically thought as a Lost magic if almost every user ot this magic is wiped out? He have written a character, with the name of Tamo'ei Garif, whose entire culture possessed a kind of unique ethnic enchantment, and he is the only survivor. In that case, I wish I could write Mask of Anima as a Lost magic. It is and Holder Magic that allows the user to can other spells which mostly reflect his true personality and scope in the world. It is acquired after an initiatic rite where the user discover oneself. The amount of magic of the user remains the same, but the derived magic so acquired is basically mastered, since it his an expression of the user self. Since Garif have a precise social structure, Masks of Anima tend also to be very similar from people of the same condition (for example, warrior will have almost the same kind of magic from their masks, since they all have common ideas and standards of how a warrior should be). I have devised a few types of this magic: Face of the Insight (enhanced perception) and Face of the Illusion (camouflage skills). I have thought of other, but I have yet to devise Can I post it? Thanks :) Hey Per, I hope it is ok that I have been working on Theia now that the DSR fight is over? If not, I can always change it back. Also, best of luck with your studies and personal life things, hope all is going well. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:47, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh I didn't realize we were going to be fighting Vincent...And you have a publishing deal?? That's awesome! May I ask what you are writing? That way I can look for it on the shelves when it comes out :) --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:16, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Unsure I have a question, would Pangaea of the World but considered an Enchantment spell? As it shares similar functions to Universe One. *Use Ley Lines to extend the reach of the spell to reach over a continent. *Moves land or people on it. However it's precise not a random attack for the entire land.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:09, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Well then, if you want to of course you can list it to your Enchantment page. I am making Lorelei now an Enchanter and a High Priestess. I am not making her both a High Enchanter and High Priestess as that would be too overpowered.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:31, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Is Annarose an Enchanter? If so it would possess a rivalry between her and Lorelei. As Enchantment and Blessing are two different types of magic. One is used by Enchanters and one by Priest and Priestess.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Take Over Good evening Per. I was seeking permission to make a Take Over. This version would be referred to as Ancestral Soul, and would be co-owned by Vermillion (who provided the basis for the idea) and I. It would have to do with taking over progenitors of specific races, ones who were responsible for specific evolutions in order to perpetuate their kind, such as adapting to extremes in weather, adapting in order to escape and hide from predators, etc. I.e the strongest survive deal. Thank you for your consideration and I look forward to your response. Great Achlus (talk) 02:13, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Sweet, thanks Per. Great Achlus (talk) 02:27, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if I could add some stuff on blood magic I was mainly thinking of adding more abilities and the cost of using them if you need more information just let me know. (Źërò) Terrain Effect Magic limits? If I may ask, what do you believe the limits of something like Terrain effect magic are? My second question is, do you believe a terrain effect user is altering reality around a certain area, or that they are simply altering the environment via pre-existing conditions of some sort? If they are altering reality, do you believe it would be possible to create something similar to Rider's noble phantasm from fate Zero? (on a much smaller scale of course) In which he an army of soldiers are "summoned" to attack a foe. Like, seeing as how the magic has been seen to be able to summon or create objects or elements such as water or the torture devices seen in Fainting in Agony Zone. Thank you for your time.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 03:57, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Perchan, I had a simple quastion. How do you know when someone is using your magic articles without permission? It's just I wan't to make sure no is using my articles without my knowing so. Is there a way you can keep track of them or when they are mentioned or used? ComicMaster619 (talk) 13:35, July 11, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I was thinking of adding a spell where that user uses their own blood to write a script and then activates like a magic circle on them and their enemies and their own blood goes into the enemies and acts as like a drainage of their magical power and if the enemies leave the circle they're in their blood will crystallize and immediately kill them. however it can also kill the user if they are interrupted or if they leave the circle There in. I'm still working on all the details. �� (Źërò) Page Control Hey Per, since Secret Wielder, hasn't been active for ages, i would like to take control of Rainbow Light. Thanks --Garlicfork (talk) 17:11, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Very, VERY special permission.. Hi...I was wondering...if Her Highness would be so gracious as to allow me to make my own interpretation of The One Magic...? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 21:07, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Per, I HATE to ask this. But can you help me making the mechanics for Arcanism (Td5). Like I got the why or the what down. Just not the how. Like I figure it could be something to do, with the Ethernano ratio and its relations to other forces. Can you help, please?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:39, July 11, 2016 (UTC) That's really up to you. Like it doesn't have to end up as detailed as your Enchantment page. I just can't explain like how it works, other than the caster can mirror life with death and vice-versa. I just am very appreciative for whatever you can come up with.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:22, July 12, 2016 (UTC) You're probably sick of me by now but I was hoping to get permission to create an Ancient Magic and Lost Magic. Here's a somewhat-loosely-written overview of the Magic I had in mind. The Caster generates their personal Eternano into the Earth beneath them and, in a method akin to Take Over, replaces the existing amounts within it. Afterwards, they begin channelling their Magic into the Earth, while also absorbing power from the Earth, making it a very dangerous feat as the user risks overloading and utterly destroying their bodies in return. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 00:28, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Basically it's a Black Art that can manipulate life and death. But whatever you give or take you have to equally mirror. You save a dying person, you have to kill someone else. If you don't, it can lead to consequences to their body. It balances the scales of Life and Death.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:36, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Amazing thank you 100x Perchan! I can use that and expand on that. I was wondering something during the Aeternum War would Annarose even want to fight the invaders? I'm going off her persona.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:10, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Short version. The Toveri Alliance comes to rescue Nikolai Ichor that was captured in Darkness and Light. Nikolai is part of this guild Alliance. They will invade Aeternum to overthrow Kladenets the King and get their member back. And it ends up as a huge war on the continent.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:16, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Would she fight someone if they attack her first?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:25, July 12, 2016 (UTC) What would be a good incentive? Money, status, etc?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:37, July 12, 2016 (UTC) How about her own world created from Irminsul? She of course has to fuel it. You see Irminsul can only create and keep stable one small world at a time. However if he gives it away to someone else, they are then responsible for fueling the world. Think of it, her own dimension that no one can enter or exit without her say.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) H-How...Wha...How do you do that much so damn FAST?!? Enchantment (Per), seriously! I can't even make a character page properly that fast! Anyway, while I'm here, I have two characters that use Enchantment, and I was wondering if I could reference yours...? (P.S. I'm sorry to bug you so much!) (Also does your inclusion of Universe One on the page mean its allowed now or..?) Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 13:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Review and Question Hello, Perchan, I am tabor. If you have time and patience, I would wish you to review the Equipment and Abilities and Magic section of Tamo'ei Garif, the last character I made, to be sure I didn't break any rules. If you desire to read the whole article and give me your opinion, that would be an honor :), but I just need those two bits down. Plus, I have to make questions about feats. Since people in the wiki writes in different styles and uses different things to compare, how can be sure that the "Immense Speed of one" can measure up with the "Immense Speed of another", sometimes we uses measurements like cars and similar stuff. Since I don't known exactly at how much speed the top characters in FT universe move (thought, by measurements done on a site specialized in giving real life comparison on feats made by fictional universes, they should move all at Hypersonichttp://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Laxus_Dreyar%7Cspeed). I wanted to convey an idea of my character being blindingly fast, capable of taking S-Class mages without much problems. without going to much in specific measurements; yet, when I tried to put my character against Eugene Woodland, me and the Forest Dragon Slayer could not agree clearly on how the speed of the two should compare (their are both Immense, but even than the margin can be relevant). What can I improve about my writing to make it clear how much a character can actually do compared to an other? Where is put down in what tier character belongs? I do not know much about that stuff, and I am afraid to always get in boringly long discussions everytime I decide to roleplay, because we cannot say what character is better than the other in a certain field. Everybody seems to follow his/her own rules, so I am very confused about it! Thanks a lot for your kindness! Tabor gorilla (talk) 21:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello Per-sama~ May I have permission to use your Solar DS? I don't plan on using any of the spells, just parts of the description. Lia 23:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm planning on re-making a character, and I didn't really feel like having to create another magic, as it would be a long time before I would finish it. Lia 23:45, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Back to Slayers Three more things I want to get perms for Slayerwise, firstly, I'm going back on my generation things. So for third gen I want them all to be the same, so, if this is approved, Third Gen Dragon Slayers would become learning from a Dragon's Scroll. That surely leaves you with the question, what am I going to do with the canon evidence of lacrima + dragon training. I want to transform that into a "Combination Generation", that would be a combination of two of the three gens. Meaning that if I ever choose to fanonize Sting or Rogue I would call them a Combination Gen, not third. Secondly, I would like to apply Drive to all generations, as I believe that ability seemed to be applicable in some situations to Natsu and Gajeel, so I would like to globalize that. Third, would it be possible for a slayer to first learn one style, say Fire and around three/four years later learn another, let's say Metal, combining them into a dual element magic where they can use both plain fire, plain metal and then the fusion, so basically three choices when fighting? Lemme know your thoughts. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) wait, what does that mean, can I shift the name of Lacrima + Dragon training to a different generation? Apologies, I didn't find your answer clear. (I'm guessing I'm all set for two and three.) Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Roger. I was directed here by another user, but yeah, I should have read the introduction praragraph with more attention. Anyway, thank you a lot for being always so polite and helpful. Tabor gorilla (talk) 09:27, July 14, 2016 (UTC) White Arts Hi Per, can I create White Arts. My idea for my White Arts is that it wasn't created as a way to combat Black Arts. Instead, it is founded on the idea that every mage has a piece of The One Magic within them. By devoting one's life to seeking knwoledge, a white mage can use their knowledge to combine their piece with their magic power. This brings forth a type of energy called Inner Azoth or Infinity Energy. This energy is used to bring the mage closer to The One Magic to achieve enlightenment. Their enlightenment will grant them abilities that allow them to bring order to the universe. This is done by, among other things, correcting the actions of the Black and Chaos Arts . One example of White Arts could be my Supernatural Magic . Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:16, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Grand Magic Spell Per-mission I know, I used that pun before, but still. Moving to what I want here is to ask permission to make a Grand Magic Spell. An example of existing grand magic spells are Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter. This magic is for an ice dragon slayer. It lets him make an ice construct that looks like a dragon. The form would be able to both take and deal hits with the power close to a true dragon for a time, a limited time that is. Not sure how long, but the magic take up most if not all of the magic power of the caster making them pass out once the timer is done, making it a last resort spell. I do hope you give this an okay, but if not I do understand. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 21:35, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Slayers Pt. II I just can't seem to give this up, so here's my final draft: #Trained with Dragon/God/Devil-Demon #Implanted with Dragon/God/Devil-Demon Lacrima #Trained, Implanted, Booked, any two combination #Learned via a Dragon's Scroll/God's Scripture/Devil's Grimoire #The "False" Generation; armor or weapon holding slayer magic. I hope I'm not bugging you too horribly with this, Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Y'ello Per. I wanna seek permission to use a type of Lost Magic; Maguilty Sense. The character I've in mind would've been taught to use this magic from his mother at an early age. Now in his forties, he uses it to help others and when in combat, will combine this with Sword Magic. Nearó (talk) 22:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) How? What do you want to see? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:10, July 15, 2016 (UTC) But there are many interpretations of it. Couldn't White Arts be the result of one of the interpretations? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:14, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I was also wondering if I can take over Onmyoujutsu? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) And I changed it to an entity similar to The One Magic called Azoth. Kind of like a more righteous version of The One Magic. Is that fine? Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:35, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead for both? Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Just checking. Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:32, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Twisted Mimic I've been wanting to make this for a while, but was told I should okay it, then got busy with other stuff. This may take some time to explain. So I had this idea for a mage that uses mimic magic, and is able to copy magics they see (with maybe some limits such as user exlusive magic, bloodline magic, and maybe lost magic in general but not sure on that yet). However the magic would come out twisted. For an elemental magic it may only c hange the color and a bit about it's effect because there is not much to change in a basic magic without changing it's nature. However more complex magic, like summon magic, would be twisted in a more noticeable way. For example lets say the mage sees Celestial Spirit magic. Now the mage would not be able to really summon the spirits because you'd need a key, but they'd be able to summon... something. A twisted verstion of that zodiac would be brought forth. I might put a limit on how many magics the mage can hold, but I have seen mimics/copy mages with no limit on the number of mimiced magics they can hold. As you can see I'm still working out some things, but I have the main core idea down. I hope this gets your okay or at least you ask me to explain it better and give it a chanse. Best hopes and wishes Shadowbaneleader (talk) 16:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Per, can I take over the Bodhisattva Magic page since I'm going to be using it for a few things, namely a form of Take Over I've created and a race I'm creating soon after? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:00, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again. Need help with anything? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:05, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Takeover Question I was wondering something, does Take Over work on Celestial Spirits? I haven't seen anything in canon to say to the otherwise. But my memory may be hazy..... 17:53:56 Fri Magic Limit Hi there Per, I was wondering what the limit of spells a person is allowed to have? ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Black Art Okay 10, cool. On one final side note, I wanted to create my own version of Ritual Magic, is that okay? It would basically be an increadibly expanded, more revised version, offering more detailed explanation in regards to sacrifice and gain, and the power gained. ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:18, July 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Explanation Ritual Magic: This ability is an arcane magic art, and the oldest application of magic ever to exist. It is the power to combine magic mysticism with recitation of spells, execution of hand gestures, and or the handling artifacts, that wizards are able to channel the true power of magic in order to warp minds, alter the environment, and destroy whatever obstacles stands in the user's way by sacrificing others or themselves as the price. And that's only the basics. I will expand heavily later once I get started. ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:29, July 16, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic I've already asked the user, but can I use the Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic for a new character? Plus I wish I could add a spell to the magic. It is called Emerald Eternity: to summiraze, it infects the target with branches like protusions, causing their body to become like emerald stone, whose durability can be altered by the user. The infection can be fought by opposing magic power with magic power, or attacking the infecter, which must maintain close contact. Like always, thank a lot :) Tabor gorilla (talk) 17:13, July 16, 2016 (UTC)